


What Kay Wouldn't Do

by TinCanTelephone



Series: From Tumblr, With <3 [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babysitting, Bickering, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Leia wants them to have kids, Light Angst, Like, More Fluff, Post-Endor, Post-Jakku, Sarcasm, really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone
Summary: After several botched peacekeeping ops, Leia sends Jyn and Cassian on a different sort of mission.Or, Jyn and Cassian dabble in domesticity.





	What Kay Wouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenniferjun1per](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/gifts).



> for @jenniferjuni-per's prompt on tumblr: "I am not going to say I am experienced in this, because I'm not. However, I have killed someone before, so that should count right?" 
> 
> It was hard to find the right tone for this one- but I think I landed on it eventually :)

“This is absurd,” Cassian muttered as he put their shuttle into hyperspace. “And a waste of our time.”

Jyn snorted and unbuckled the restraints as soon as the ship gave them the all-clear, walking over to a low bench behind the cockpit and stretching out on her back. Up to this point, Cassian hadn’t made a single comment that indicated how he felt about their current mission, although she could tell he was annoyed. 

But they were in hyperspace, so she supposed all bets were off. She made herself comfortable and prepared to be treated to what Cassian would call a well-reasoned explanation of his superiors’ misguided decisions but what she would call whining. 

But instead, there was a long pause. Jyn nearly dozed off on the bench, listening to him fiddle with his clothes and restraints. 

Eventually, he said, “We’re supposed to be rebuilding the Republic, not playing house.”

Jyn cracked one eye open. She wondered when they got to this point in their… relationship (or whatever it was) when they stopped tiptoeing around each other, staying on their best behavior so as not to scare the other away. She doubted there was another sentient on the base– possibly including Kay– who had ever heard Captain Andor  _complain_.

She closed the eye and smirked. When she thought about it like that, it almost felt like an  _honor_. “Just think of it like shore leave,” she said, partly because it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. 

“We don’t need shore leave,” Cassian grumbled. Jyn could hear him glaring. 

She opened both her eyes and sighed, praying to the Force for patience. If this is how it was going to be, it was going to be a very long 72 hours. Not to mention tense, because whatever he said, she knew Cassian blamed her at least partially for this “shore leave.”

Which, by the way, she was not apologizing for. After the battle on Jakku, Jyn was honestly ready for a break. She was tired of battles, tired of fighting, just tired in general, and she was looking forward to relaxing, at least for a little while.

But before she got to approach Cassian with plans for a lengthy stay on Takodana, he accepted a position from Leia in the nascent New Republic and suddenly they were busy with back-to-back-to-back peacekeeping missions. It was important work, and Jyn understood Cassian’s impulse, but she hated this kind of thing– bureaucracies and politicking and long, dry meetings. 

And even when it wasn’t like that, she hated it for a completely different reason. Sometimes they ran into resistance– Empire-backed governors who refused to leave power, guerrilla groups suspicious of the new government. Two missions ago, Cassian sprained his ankle jumping out of a window to escape a local oligarch planning to sell him out. 

Barely two weeks and a bacta treatment later, they were in the field again on Dantooine. Running through the jungle from a hostile militia and Cassian’s ankle still weak, they dove into a ditch to hide. It was much deeper than it appeared, and while Jyn got away with bruised ribs and three stitches in her hand, Cassian landed more awkwardly. He re-twisted his ankle and broke his leg, damaging the implants from Scarif. 

When he got off crutches that time, Jyn marched into Leia’s office and refused to leave until she did something about it.

Hence, “shore leave.”

At length, Cassian stood with a grunt and walked (a touch unevenly) to the ‘fresher in the back. He paused by the cabinets with their rations. “Want anything?” 

She shrugged. “Not really.”

“Okay.” His face didn’t change at all as he turned and went into the ‘fresher. 

Because he couldn’t see, Jyn allowed herself to grimace. She could admit the argument– if you could call it that– was petty, although they'd had similar fights before. It was often a matter of who could out-stubborn the other and actually start talking. Usually, Cassian “won” and she broke first, conceding that perhaps she was being unreasonable and could they maybe discuss this?

She closed her fists and set her jaw. But not this time. This time, she was right and he would admit it. 

When he descended to their bunk to sleep, she considered sleeping on the the bench as a show of her displeasure, but decided against it. It would only make things worse if he thought she was hurting herself in any way, but more importantly it would come too close to admitting they were even arguing at all. 

So she joined him, curling up on her side closer to the door around half an hour after he retired. He was still awake and curled an arm around her like he usually did, if a tad more cautious than normal. 

 

* * *

 

Kor and Naren Cenvax greeted them on the way out the door of their new Naboo country house. Former politicians sympathetic to the Rebellion, Leia was considering them for prominent positions in the new government and wanted to introduce them to her fellow senators. Newly released from house-arrest, they had yet to acquire droids and needed a babysitter. 

Or… babysitters. For their 8-month old. 

They arrived in the evening after Riema was asleep, so after receiving and being “briefed” on an extensive list of instructions and guidelines, they settled on the sofa in front of the Cenvaxs’ holo. Two feet apart. 

“They  _really_  couldn’t find a droid?” Cassian said. 

“It’s their child, maybe they’re not comfortable with that.”

“Housekeeper droids are extremely reliable. Arguably more so than humans.”

“Don’t quote Kay to me.” Jyn crossed her arms and pretended to be very interested in the infomercial for home Corellian whiskey distilleries.

“Would you leave our hypothetical child alone with a droid?”

“What?” Jyn gave him a sidelong glance. “No. I don’t know.”

“Not even Kay?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Do you really think a droid could do this as well as a human?”

“A droid would at least have more data.”

Jyn opened her mouth to retort, but at that moment there was a loud wail from the baby monitor. Jyn cocked her head towards Riema’s bedroom. “Why don’t you get her. Just imagine what Kay would do. With all his _data_.”

"Fine.” Cassian put his hands on his knees and stood up.

“Fine.” Jyn watched him leave. If he was going to continue to be stubborn, so was she. 

The wailing didn’t die down, and Jyn lowered the volume on the holo as Cassian came back into the living room, holding Riema on his shoulder and looking annoyed. 

“She doesn’t need to be changed. I’m going to try the bottle Naren left.”

“If that’s what Kay would do.”

 

* * *

 

If that was in fact what Kay would do, Kay would be wrong because forty minutes later, Riema was still screaming into Cassian’s ear and showing no signs of slowing down. 

After the 10th time he paced the length of the hallway bouncing her on his shoulder, Jyn stood up and held out her arms. 

“You know…” she drawled. “I’m not going to say I’m experienced with this, because I’m not. But I have killed someone before, so that should count, right?”

Cassian glared. “Helpful.”

“I’m serious.” Jyn rolled her eyes and waved him over. “Let me try.”

Force knew what she was thinking when she took the screaming baby from Cassian, but as soon as she felt Riema’s warm weight in her arms she tried to stop thinking. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what the baby was feeling– alone with strangers who were not her parents, waking up from a nightmare that left her terrified and shaking. 

Jyn paced the same route Cassian had, but slower and twisting her torso from side to side instead of bouncing, in case Riema preferred rocking. She concentrated on keeping her muscles relaxed so Riema couldn’t feel how nervous she was, and periodically reached up to stroke her back and neck. 

In three laps, Riema’s cries had faded to wimpers. In six, she was nearly asleep again. Cassian stood stock still as Jyn walked as smoothly as she could back to Riema’s room and laid her in her crib. He was looking at her with such awe she began to feel self-conscious. 

“She probably just tired herself out by the time I got her,” Jyn said as she collapsed next to him on the sofa.

“That was incredible,” he said. “How… how did you do that?”

“I just thought about what Kay  _wouldn’t_  do.”

“I’m serious, Jyn.”

His tone changed and she looked sharply at him. Was this it? Were they going to Talk now? “About what?”

He sighed. “I don’t want to fight.”

“Me neither.” But she would, if he kept insisting this endeavor was ridiculous. 

“Fine.” He squared his shoulders. “Why do you think Leia sent us here?”

Oh, that was easy. “Because I told her to.”

“But, here specifically.”

“I don’t know. I just told her to send us someplace you wouldn’t be able to hurt yourself.  _Again_.”

His bad leg twitched. “So we’ve had some bad luck.”

Jyn snorted. “I’ll say.”

“You don’t have to let me keep you from going on real missions.”

Jyn’s mouth fell open. “You thought  _I_  wanted to go on those?”

He frowned. “I– I don’t know. I thought you wouldn’t want to be idle. After Jakku. I thought… I thought you’d get restless and, and–”

Jyn groaned and flopped backwards. “We’re so stupid.”

“I’m sorry?”

She nudged his good leg with her foot. “If we’d just  _talk_  to each other we could’ve avoided this whole thing. I don’t  _want_  to keep fighting, or going on missions, or building diplomatic whatevers. I  _want_  to go to Takodana and sleep all day and maybe go swimming and have a lot of sex. You know, celebrate.”

Cassian put his head in his hands. “We are stupid.”

Jyn nodded. “As for here specifically, I’d bet a thousand credits it’s because Leia wants us to have kids. Like this is supposed to convince us.” She smirked. 

Cassian didn’t return it. “I think you’d be a wonderful mother.”

Jyn reddened and spluttered. Where did he get  _that?_

“You would. Our children would be the luckiest children in the galaxy.”

Jyn considered him a moment. His face was so serious when he said it, it didn’t sound like an exaggeration at all. And lying down, she was suddenly so tired she couldn’t question what she did next.

“Come here.” She pulled him down gently on top of her, pressed together on the narrow couch. She kissed him longer than two seconds for the first time in days and pulled him to her chest. “Take me to Takodana after this,” she said. “And we’ll talk about everything there.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Tumblr Post](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/post/174140604090/16-i-am-not-going-to-say-i-am-experienced-in)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading/commenting/kudos! :) 
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr– [cats-and-metersticks](https://cats-and-metersticks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
